


A Garden's Twilight

by Littlekoalawings



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlekoalawings/pseuds/Littlekoalawings
Summary: Remember that garden Caleb found on a nat 1? That but Jester is also there and make it a date.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	A Garden's Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Once again thanks to Lanie for letting me use this idea! Wanted to do something for Valentines. Even if it may be almost 1am for me right now.  
> Happy Valentines! 💕

It was that time again when the spellcasters of the group needed to replenish their components. Though it was mostly Caleb that needed to restock his inventory.

  
  


"Oh! I can come!" Shouted the blue cleric from across the room.

"Oh-uh, ja. Sure." Long hair hiding his blush as she went through the door with him.

  
  


With Caleb being who he is, he had a clear mental map of where the best magic shops were; easily leading Jester through the twilight streets.

  
  
  


They had gotten all they had required, but he had one more place in mind.

"Hey," He stopped. "Can I.. show you something?"

"Oh, sure! What is it?"

"Follow me."

  
  


Quickly he led her to a large garden with hedges adorned with bright blue and white blossoms. The scattered trees sharing similar flowers with a blue that looked almost like violet in starlight as they danced in the wind.

"Wow.. Caleb, this is beautiful!"

"I-It is."

"And look at these flowers!" Jester said before running over to pick one and returning to Caleb to place it in his hair.

".. _ Danke, _ " he quietly replied. Pink crawling across his cheeks again. "Do you.. want to take a look around?"

"Yeeess!!"

  
  


He followed her through the maze with a smile. Keeping pace as she turned every corner, when she slowed down to look at a flower or up at the stars or a bird she might have spotted.

But suddenly she stopped. Quickly turning to Caleb with a sly grin on her lips.

"Caleb.. is this a  _ date? _ " 

The word shot him like a poison arrow. But he had to bear the pain.

"A-ah.. well.. uhm. I-it..  _ can _ be.. if that would make you happy."

Her eyes widened as she took his words. A small blush blooming on her face.

"Y-yes! I.. want you to take me on a date."

He could not believe what he was hearing. Why would she want a date with  _ him _ , of all people? And of all things?

Whatever this dream was, he would probably wake up from it soon.

" _ Well? _ A gentleman escorts his  _ lady _ ." Jester said to him with an outstretched arm.

"Oh.. I," The corners of Caleb's mouth went up into a smile, looping his arm through hers. "O-of course. Anything for you."


End file.
